1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal mobility vehicles and more particularly to an improved suspension system for providing a resiliently mounted wheel assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
The aging population has provided a substantial increase in the use of personal mobility vehicles. Personal mobility vehicles provide persons with partial or total walking disabilities with an increased range and greater flexibility in locomotion. The increased use of personal mobility vehicles has required the development of more technically superior features that enable the personal mobility vehicle to be used in various locations and terrains.
Personal mobility vehicles have a pair of powered rear wheels and a steerable front wheel configured in the general appearance of a miniature golf cart. The track of the rear wheels of the adz personal mobility vehicle is generally narrower than a wheelchair. The personal mobility vehicle is usually designed for a tight turning radius such that the vehicles are more maneuverable than a wheelchair. In addition, the personal mobility vehicle is designed for use in places which are not specifically designed for wheelchair use.
Initially, personal mobility vehicles were used on regular or even surfaces such as interior floors of building structures such as residential and commercial buildings as well as paved sidewalks and walkways adjacent thereto. Personal mobility vehicles are now being used on irregular or uneven surfaces such as field surfaces, grass surfaces, ground paths and the like. The use of personal mobility vehicles on such irregular or uneven surfaces requires the personal mobility vehicles to have an improved suspension system in order to provide the operator with a comfortable and safe ride. Unfortunately, the suspension systems of personal mobility vehicles of the prior art were adapted for use on regular or even surfaces and accordingly did not function well on irregular or uneven services.
Others in the prior art have attempted to provide personal mobility vehicles that are suitable for use on regular or even finished surfaces as well as irregular or uneven surfaces. The following U.S. patents are representative of the attempts of the prior art to provide a personal mobility vehicle having a suspension system suitable for use on regular or even surfaces as well as irregular or uneven surfaces.
Others in the prior art have provided personal mobility of vehicles that may be readily disassembled to facilitate transportation in conventional automobiles. Representative examples of personal mobility vehicles capable of being disassembled are illustrated in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,525 to Flowers discloses a convertible personal vehicle having a take-apart frame comprising front and rear frame sections which can be disassembled and assembled. The frame sections are secured together by a pivotable detachable connection such that the rear frame section is lockingly received in the rear portion of the front frame section and the length of the assembled frame is substantially the same as the length of the front frame section itself. An auxiliary frame section is also provided which can be readily attached to the powered rear frame section to provide improved mobility in those situations in which space for turning is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,955 to Hopely, Jr. discloses a personal vehicle having a take-apart frame comprising front and rear frame sections which can be disassembled and assembled. The frame sections are secured together by a pivotable detachable connection such that the rear frame section is lockingly received in the rear portion of the front frame section and the length of the assembled frame is substantially the same as the length of the front frame section itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,086 to Hopely, Jr. discloses a removable drive train from frame of a personal mobility vehicle comprising front and rear frame sections which can be readily disassembled and assembled and further comprises a drive train unit which can be disassembled and assembled from the rear frame section.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved suspension system for a personal mobility vehicle that provides superior comfort and performance regular on even surfaces as well as irregular or uneven services.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved suspension system for a personal mobility vehicle that provides a superior ride for an operator heretofore unknown in the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved suspension system for a personal mobility vehicle that is suitable for use on regular or even surfaces as well as irregular or uneven surfaces.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved suspension system for a personal mobility vehicle that is readily adaptable for use with personal mobility vehicles having a take-apart frame.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved suspension system for a personal mobility vehicle that comprises a rigid frame section of the personal mobility vehicle for supporting the improved suspension system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved suspension system for a personal mobility vehicle that comprises a resilient leaf spring for resiliently suspending the assembly of the personal mobility vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved suspension system for a personal mobility vehicle that comprises a resilient coil spring interposed between the arm assembly the resilient leaf spring for providing a multiple resilient suspension for the wheel assembly.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
An improved suspension system is disclosed for a personal mobility vehicle comprising an arm assembly pivotably mounted to a fame section. A wheel assembly is connected to the arm assembly. A spring is interposed between the arm assembly and the second frame section for resiliently suspending the wheel assembly relative to the frame section.
In one example of the invention, the frame section comprises a rigid frame section of the personal mobility vehicle. In another example of the invention, the frame section comprises a resilient leaf spring resiliently suspending the assembly of the personal mobility vehicle. In another example of the invention, a resilient coil spring is interposed between the arm assembly the resilient leaf spring for providing a multiple resilient suspension for the wheel assembly.
In a more specific example of the invention, the arm assembly comprises a pair of arms extending from the second frame section. The wheel assembly comprises a pair of wheels respectively connected to the pair of arms of the arm assembly. The arm assembly comprises a left and a right arm extending from the second frame section. The wheel assembly comprises a left and a right wheel respectively connected to the left and right arms of the arm assembly.
In another example of the invention, the spring comprises a resilient coil spring interposed between the arm assembly and the second frame section. The spring comprises a pin extending between the arm assembly and the second frame section. A resilient coil spring encircles the pin and is interposed between the arm assembly and the second frame section.
In another embodiment of the invention, the personal mobility vehicle comprises a first frame section and a second frame section. A first coupling is connected to the first frame section of the personal mobility vehicle. A second coupling is connected to the second frame section of the personal mobility vehicle. The first coupling is enagagable with the second coupling for interconnecting the first and second frame sections. An arm assembly is pivotably mounted to the second frame section of the personal mobility vehicle. A wheel assembly is connected to the arm assembly. A spring is interposed between the arm assembly and the second frame section for resiliently suspending the wheel assembly relative to the second frame section.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the personal mobility vehicle comprises a first frame section having a first coupling and a second frame section having a second coupling. The second frame section has a resilient leaf spring. The first coupling is enagagable with the second coupling for interconnecting the first and second frame sections. An arm assembly is pivotably mounted to the second frame section of the personal mobility vehicle with a wheel assembly being connected to the arm assembly. A resilient coil spring is interposed between the arm assembly and the second frame section for cooperating with the resilient leaf spring for resiliently suspending the wheel assembly relative to the second frame section.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the personal mobility vehicle comprises a frame section having a resilient leaf spring. An arm assembly is pivotably mounted to the resilient leaf spring with a wheel assembly being connected to the arm assembly. A resilient coil spring is interposed between the arm assembly and the resilient leaf spring for providing a multiple resilient suspension for the wheel assembly.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiments disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.